


"Do whatever you want to me, just leave them alone!"- Shiro (Voltron) and Pidge (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Torture, a continuation from a tumblr ficlet, galra being big purple meanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Square 4 from my Whump Bingo Birthday challenge!Vanquisherofsnails on tumblr asked: "Do whatever you want to me! Just stop hurting them!" would be very upsetting if it involved Shiro and being recaptured wouldn't it? Have a nice day! :DYes. That would be very upsetting, wouldn't it? :D





	"Do whatever you want to me, just leave them alone!"- Shiro (Voltron) and Pidge (Voltron)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [this ficlet I wrote before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14321622/chapters/33047385).

Shiro had been through a lot in his life, had suffered more than he thought was strictly fair. But he would gladly go through all of it again- twice- to stop what was going on right now. He pulled frantically at the cuffs and sentries holding him back. He wouldn’t beg for himself, but he’d absolutely beg for someone else.

“Please! Do whatever you want to me, just stop hurting her!”

Pidge’s screams cut off into pained gasps for breath as the Galra commander pulled the control stick back from where he’d had the point digging into Pidge’s left shoulder and turned, focusing his attention on Shiro.

“Are you going to tell me where the Castle is?”

Shiro hesitated, growling in frustration. They couldn’t-  _ he  _ couldn’t. He didn’t know what to do. They’d gone for him first, and he’d held out, but the commander had warned he’d go for Pidge next, and he’d kept his word. Shiro was trying to be as strong as she’d been, but he didn’t know how much longer he could listen to her scream like that.

“Takashi  _ Asshole  _ Shirogane,” her voice wavered as she bit the words out, hoarse from screaming, but when Pidge lifted her head up to look at him, her eyes were focused and clear. “Don’t you  _ fucking  _ dare.”

Her words startled a laugh out of him, and he couldn’t help the reflexive  _ ‘language’  _ he muttered. The Galra commander eyed Shiro for another moment, then turned back to Pidge, starting up where he’d left off. Shiro closed his eyes and prayed for patience and the sort of strength Pidge had. If she hadn’t broken, neither would he.


End file.
